Qui veut mourir en premier?
by tsukikoo
Summary: Tsuna en a marre : stalké de tous les cotés, manquant de se faire violer à tous les coins de rue, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une illumination: Et si la solution, c'était de tous les tuer? -UA-
1. Prologue

Bonjour! On vous présente ici le prologue d'une nouvelle fic -et quand je dis "on", c'est que nous sommes deux, pas que je suis schizophrène- qui on espère, vous plaira!

Enjoy \o/

* * *

"Gokudera, Gokudera ! Tsuna va encore être en retard au lycée ! S'il ne se dépêche pas, Hibari va le mordre à mort !

-Je sais, stupide vache ! Mais comprends-le... Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour lui !

-Lambo n'est pas une stupide vache ! Et puis c'est pas une excuse, il a qu'a pas se faire poursuivre; Ryohei, Levi, Xanxus, Reborn, Lussuria et tous ces idiots dont Lambo-san n'a même pas pris la peine de retenir le nom tant ils sont insignifiants. Ils ont toujours pas compris que ça sert à rien de lui courir après ?

-Justement, c'est parce que ce sont tous des crétins qu'ils continuent de s'acharner sur lui ! Mais le Juudaime n'a rien demandé et ne mérite surement pas de se faire harceler comme ça...

-Waaha, Stupidera est tout rouge, tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

-Non, je ne suis pas jaloux ! C'est juste que... Avec tout ça, le Juudaime ne passe plus beaucoup de temps avec moi... Il est trop occupé à fuir."

Le jeune homme était tout rouge, et pas seulement de colère.

"Stupidera est amoureux !

- C'est faux, vache débile!"

Il commença à crier sur le veau, s'époumonant inutilement.  
Et puis, même si il était amoureux, il n'était pas le seul.  
Oh non. Loin de là.  
Il y avait tellement de personnes amoureuses de Tsuna dans cette ville qu'il lui serait difficile de toutes les citer. Certains le montraient plus que d'autre mais ça restait la même chose; des problèmes en perspective pour l'intéressé.  
Beaucoup de problèmes.  
Quelques-uns se contentaient de rester discrets, nourrissant un amour plus ou moins secret à l'égard du petit brun, envoyant des lettres d'amour timides, ne montrant leur profonde affection que par le biais d'un sourire, d'un regard.  
Mais, malheureusement, ils étaient peu. La plupart n'agissait pas, mais alors pas du tout comme ça...  
Certains le stalkaient tout simplement, d'autres allaient jusqu'à le harceler, le coller, et le pauvre n'osait même pas appeler la police. Ce genre de comportement aurait pu aller, à la limite, mais il y avait malheureusement pire.

En effet, on ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou le pauvre Sawada Tsunayoshi avait failli se faire violer. Certains de ses "admirateurs" n'étaient pas doux, et il ne leur avait échappé que de justesse à chaque fois, souvent aidé de son fidèle Hayato.  
Hayato Gokudera. Son meilleur ami, mais qui faisait aussi partie de la première catégorie, celle des amoureux secrets.  
Ce dernier était toujours suivi de près par Lambo, un gamin en costume de vache qui semblait bien l'aimer malgré le fait qu'ils se bagarraient régulièrement.  
Ces deux-la faisaient partie des rares personnes qui n'essayaient pas de se faire Tsuna au coin d'une ruelle sombre, ou qui ne l'assommaient pas d'allusions perverses. Bref, des gens normaux dans ce monde de fous.  
Gokudera soupira : il espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé a son ami.

Pendant ce temps à quelques maisons de là, deux personnes jouaient à chat. Ou peut-être que l'une d'elle poursuivait l'autre, mais c'est sans importance.

- SAWADA! JE VAIS TE BAISER A L'EXTRÊME! Beuglait l'une d'entre elles, celle qui apparemment poursuivait l'autre.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Criait d'une voix suraiguë celle qui se trouvait devant, en accélérant encore plus le rythme de sa course.

Une scène tout à fait banale en somme.  
"N'empêche", pensait Tsuna ,à force de fuir, «je deviens fort en course. La preuve, j'arrive à éviter de me faire rattraper par le capitaine du club de boxe, qui pourtant fait un jogging tous les matins".  
Car oui, si vous ne l'aviez pas deviné, c'était bien l'extrême fan de boxe qui était en train de le poursuivre pour la énième fois.  
C'était en quelque sorte un rituel : tous les jours, le petit brun et le sportif entamaient une course-poursuite. Au départ, la raison de celle-ci était "Sawada, rejoins mon club de boxe." Puis, ça s'était transformé en Sawada, embrasse-moi". Avant de devenir "Sawada, je vais te baiser" ou autre "allons dans un love hôtel s'il te plait". Le tout ponctué de "à l'extrême", bien sûr.  
Et c'était toujours la même réponse, un «Hiiiiiii» suivi d'une course effrénée Ce jour-la ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

C'était donc pour ça que Tsunayoshi Sawada courait, et courait. Il avait déjà fait trois fois le tour de la petite ville, et était fatigué malgré l'endurance qu'il avait développé a force de voir les gens tomber amoureux de lui. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Pourquoi les personnes qu'il rencontrait tombaient tout de suite folles de sa petite personne ?  
Il n'avait rien de spécial pourtant...  
Il était petit, mince, le teint pale, était nul a l'école et en sport. Sérieusement, qui voudrait de lui ? Tout le monde apparemment...

Il tourna a l'angle d'une rue plutôt petite, dérapant un peu : il avait plu la veille et le sol était encore humide. Le châtain avait même du mal à éviter les nombreuses flaques d'eaux qui jonchaient le sol.  
Tout en essayant de ne pas tomber - car oui, il était maladroit en plus...-, il tourna la tête pour voir son poursuivant. Il semblait que ce dernier ne faisait même pas attention aux flaques sous ses pieds, courant en boxant l'air et les yeux fixés sur Tsuna.  
Si ça continuait, le sportif allait finir par tomber...  
Et c'est ce qui arriva. Le brun allait entamer un nouveau virage quand il entendit le son d'une chute derrière lui.  
Ça aurait été l'occasion parfaite pour fuir : celui qui menaçait son intégrité physique - enfin, surtout l'intégrité de son postérieur- venait sûrement de se ramasser par terre, et Tsuna n'avait plus qu'à s'en aller en courant pour enfin le semer.  
Mais il n'en fit rien, sa gentillesse le poussant à aller voir si Ryohei ne s'était pas fait mal. Une foutue gentillesse incurable, la même qui le retenait de porter plainte pour harcèlement ou d'envoyer paître les crétins qui le suivaient.

"Ça... ça va? Tu n'as rien?" Fit-il d'une voix tremblante en se penchant sur le corps immobile du boxeur.

Pas de réponse.  
Il s'attendait malgré tout à ce que ce dernier se relève d'un bon en criant pour se jeter de nouveau sur lui.  
Mais rien, le silence, et ce corps étendu sur le sol encore humide.

"Ryohei?!"

Toujours pas de réponse.  
Ce silence pesant fit paniquer Tsuna, et il retourna le corps pour vérifier qu'il ne se soit pas fait quelque chose de grave, s'apercevant que la tête du sportif reposait dans une flaque d'eau.  
Il ne s'était quand même pas... Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était tellement absurde.  
Sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait il porta lentement sa main au cou du boxeur.  
Plus de poul.  
Tsuna lâcha un glapissement aigu et terrifié, sentant une peur sourde bourdonner dans son ventre.  
Ryohei... Venait de se noyer dans une flaque d'eau.  
Et maintenant, il était mort.

Tsuna resta immobile dans la rue déserte, tout comme le cadavre se trouvant à ses cotés.  
Aucun bruit, plus de "extrême", plus de course poursuite.  
Juste le silence. Un silence de mort, qui emplissait l'air, qui s'infiltrait dans chaque pore de sa peau...  
Mais un silence étrangement agréable.  
En y repensant il n'avait jamais été vraiment ami avec Ryohei. Celui-ci s'était juste incrusté dans sa vie du jour au lendemain sans rien lui demander.  
Il souffla ; il n'avait même pas envie de le pleurer et cela le dégoûtait.  
Car au fond il était content qu'il soit mort.  
Oh oui. Tellement content.  
'Si seulement les autres pouvaient aussi faire pareil' se dit-il.  
Et c'est là qu'il eut une révélation.  
Mais oui! Il suffisait que tous ces harceleurs meurent! Et il aurait enfin la paix!

Il n'avait qu'à engager un tueur a gage. Non... Pas assez discret et trop cher ; il ne voulait pas non plus se salir les mains, il n'avait jamais tué personne et cette idée, bien qu'idéale, le dégoûtait.  
Elle le dégoûtait, mais en même temps, était terriblement attirante...  
Tsuna se baffa mentalement, honteux de penser à quelque chose comme ça. Il n'était pas un monstre!  
Il doutait, il doutait, mais pendant ce temps il avait un cadavre sur les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il tourna doucement la tête et son visage se figea à la vue de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il était chez lui.

A table, avec sa mère et son frère. Celui-ci débitait des tonnes de blagues, comme à son habitude, et s'amusait à taquiner Tsuna. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas le coeur a rire.  
Il avait tué quelqu'un.  
Mais la police n'était pas venue. Il avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser du corps.  
Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou non. La culpabilité le rongeait, lentement mais surement, le faisant se sentir plus mal de minutes en minutes.  
Doucement, il porta sa main à la poche de son pantalon pour tâter le sachet de poudre blanche qu'il avait récupéré quelques heures plus tôt.  
Cette chose pouvait-elle vraiment tuer ?  
Il ne savait s'il devait l'utiliser ou non ; mais, poser le pour et le contre ne servirait à rien dans de telles circonstances.  
C'était la seule solution.  
Il enleva sa main, laissant la poudre a sa place.  
S'il en avait besoin, il s'en servirait.

"Tsuna? Ça va?".

Le brun cligna des yeux et regarda son grand frère, un beau jeune homme blond au doux regard légèrement orangé.

"Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas Giotto!"

Il se força à offrir un sourire à son frère.

"Ne me mens pas, tu as l'air angoissé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Vr... Vraiment, tout va bien !"

Giotto abandonna rapidement, il avait l'habitude des cachotteries de son frère et au fond il savait ce qui se passait. Il avait surement été pourchassé une fois de plus par un de ses camarades, rien de plus.  
Pas qu'il s'en fichait mais il savait également que la plupart n'oseraient pas s'en prendre à lui, seul 3 ou 4 étaient vraiment dangereux.  
Il commença à débarrasser la table quand il se souvint qu'une de ces personnes devait justement venir manger a la maison le lendemain.  
Cela risquait de déraper... Mais, Giotto comptait bien protéger Tsuna! C'était SON frère et il était à LUI. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de poser la main sur lui.

Amour protecteur? Brother complex? Non, ce que ressentait le blond envers le brun était bien plus compliqué... Lui aussi, était tombé sous le charme de Tsuna. Et ce, bien avant tous les autres. Tous ces autres qui essayaient de lui voler son frère, tous ces autres qui ne méritaient rien d'autre que la mort, selon lui.  
Et en plus sa mère avait eu la mauvaise idée d'inviter ses collègues à dîner ces fichus profs qui pourrissaient la vie de SON petit frère chéri !  
Parce que oui, même les profs harcelaient le pauvre Tsuna! Ça allait de simples allusions perverses en milieu d'un cours, jusqu'à des courses poursuites dans les couloirs. Et son petit frère adoré subissait... Il était bien trop gentil et soumis pour se défendre, et faire autre chose que fuir.  
Oui, Tsuna était bien trop gentil.  
Mais ça n'allait pas durer, il avait bien l'intention de les remettre en place et ce, dès demain !

Giotto mode sur-protecteur : activé.

* * *

Pour toute rewiew postée, un bébé hérisson est offert, ainsi qu'un Tsuna en costume de Maid. N'hésitez pas, foncez, c'est une promotion limitée!


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello Hello! Voilà le chapitre 1! Merci beaucoup aux quatre personnes qui ont rewiewé, en espérant que ce qui va suivre vous plaira!

En italique, les pensées de l'uke-le-plus-uke-de-la-terre, j'ai nommé Tsuna!

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, aucun nuage à l'horizon, une journée comme on les aime et qui ne pouvait que bien se passer.  
Vraiment ?  
"Hiiiiiiiiii!"  
Tsuna venait de claquer la porte de chez lui, ayant encore une fois échappé de justesse à un viol.  
Une journée habituelle pour le roux qui n'en pouvait déjà plus alors que ce jour nouveau ne faisait que commencer.  
"Pourquoi?! Pourquoi moi?!" Se plaignait-il.  
Une journée habituelle, certes. Mais pas totalement. Car Tsunayoshi Sawada, adolescent qui déclenchait des émeutes, adorable uke de son état, avait tué un homme, pas plus tard que le jour d'avant.  
Certes, ce n'était qu'un accident, mais cela pesait quand même sur la conscience du jeune roux ; pour l'instant personne n'avait retrouvé le corps et tous pensaient que le boxer avait juste disparu.  
Et puis, il y avait autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.  
Pas plus tard qu'une heure plus tôt, Gokudera lui avait dit, avec hargne :  
"Je suis heureux que ce crétin de sportif vous ai enfin laissé tranquille, Juudaime".  
Tsuna aurait voulu lui dire, lui crier qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être content, que Ryohei était mort, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.  
Car il ne pouvait mentir à son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même. La mort de Ryohei n'était qu'un soulagement.  
Un soulagement qui pesait lourdement sur sa conscience.  
Mais malgré tout ça il allait recommencer, malgré tout ça il allait encore tuer quelqu'un.  
Et cette fois ce ne serait pas un accident.

Il avait pris sa décision, et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Tuer était la seule solution.  
Alors, même s'il hésitait et éprouverait sûrement des remords, il le ferait.  
Il se déchaussa et s'enfonça dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la cuisine, mais préféra tourner à droite pour monter les escaliers et rejoindre sa chambre. Il n'avait pas faim, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas manger avec CES personnes.  
Il avait tout essayé pour échapper à ça pourtant : supplier sa mère, lui dire qu'il voulait aller dormir chez Hayato, même se mettre à genoux, mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir.  
Il allait devoir manger avec EUX.  
"Chéri, viens à table !"  
Ce cri semblait venir du plus profond des enfers, ce même enfer qu'il côtoyait à chaque fois qu'il franchissait le seuil de l'école.  
Mais il obéit tout de même, sachant qu'il était condamné, quoiqu'il fasse.  
Il descendit donc les marches d'un pas joyeux et guilleret - bon d'accord : d'un pas presque zombiesque-, inspira un grand coup et pénétra dans la salle à manger.  
Là, l'attendaient plusieurs adultes, plus précisément certains de ses profs, anciens collègues de sa mère. Ils étaient tous en train de rire, boire, discuter, un repas normal en somme.

"Et comment se débrouille mon fils à l'école ?  
-Très bien, il ne loupe jamais un seul cours de soutien et ses notes restent excellentes."

Mensonge.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de bonnes notes, juste des falsifications de la part de son cher prof de latin.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de cours de soutien, juste des heures de souffrance passées dans une classe sombre pour satisfaire les désirs d'un prof ivre.  
Mais Tsuna ne dit rien. Il ne disait jamais rien de toute façon. Parfois, ça finissait par se savoir, parfois non.  
Et son professeur lui faisait réellement peur.  
Oui.  
Xanxus était terriblement effrayant.  
C'est là que le brun se souvint de ce qu'il y avait dans sa poche. Il avait juste à attendre, et il pourrait l'utiliser. Être enfin débarrassé d'un soucis. Peut-être Xanxus. Ce qui serait lui enlever un gros poids des épaules.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas le seul prof à poser problème il y avait également Lussuria, son prof d'art plastique. Certes il n'en était jamais venu aux mains avec lui mais ses nombreuses remarques à sous-entendus restaient plus que gênantes.  
Tsuna se souviendrait toujours, de ce cours traumatisant qu'il avait passé au début de l'année. Ils devaient dessiner un dragon, et le prof était soudainement arrivé derrière son dos, avait contemplé son dessin et lui avait susurré:

"Dis-moi Tsuna, ton dragon a vraiment une très longue queue...Tu aimes les longues queues?"

Depuis, le pauvre petit brun ne passait plus une heure d'arts plastiques sans ce genre d'allusion de la part de son prof.

Il y avait aussi Levi, son prof de physique, pas méchant mais complètement soumis à Xanxus ; c'est lui qui venait le chercher en plein milieu d'un cours pour l'emmener voir "le boss" comme il l'appelait. Un bourreau, rien de plus.

A croire que le seul prof normal à cette table n'était autre que son professeur de maths, Squalo. Par normal il entendait bien sûr que celui-ci était saint d'esprit; aucune allusion, aucun geste déplacé, le prof parfait.  
Si on omettait le côté braillard de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, bien sûr.

Il n'empêchait que ses enseignants étaient quand même une belle bande tarés. Quand il pensait que sa mère travaillait avec ces fous...  
Et le pire, c'était que sa chère génitrice appréciait ses collègues! Si seulement elle savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer, derrière la porte fermée de la salle de latin, deux-trois bouteilles aidant le tout...  
Tsuna prit son courage à deux mains, et signala sa présence par un raclement de gorge. Immédiatement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

"Tiens, Tsuna, justement on parlait de toi.  
-Regardez-moi ce qu'il est chou, viens faire un câlin à tonton Luss !

-Voi ! Laissez-le tranquille, il vient à peine d'arriver !"

En son fort intérieur Tsuna remerciait profondément son prof de maths, le seul capable de le comprendre.

"Oh, t'es jaloux, mais tu sais j'ai assez d'amour pour vous deux.  
-Très peu pour moi."

Et paf! Un râteau dans la face du prof d'arts plastiques, un.

"Allez Tsu-kun, viens t'asseoir avec nous."

Le doux sourire ignorant de sa mère tandis qu'elle lui désignait la place entre Xanxus et Levi lui donna envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Mais il s'exécuta, frissonnant en frôlant le corps de l'alcoolique.  
Le repas se déroula ainsi une bonne heure sans que Tsuna n'ose sortir un seul mot de sa bouche. Il savait qu'à la moindre remarque tout pouvait déraper.  
Puis vint la fin du repas, sa mère l'appela de la cuisine et il ne se fit pas prier pour la rejoindre.

"Surveille la machine à café, je dois aller chercher ton frère"

Ce dernier était resté manger à la cantine à cause d'une heure de colle donnée par un certain prof de physique ne souhaitant pas sa présence à table.  
En effet, Levi ne supportait pas Giotto. Par contre, il n'avait rien contre son petit frère, au contraire... Petit frère qui avait de très jolies fesses au passage, nota-il quand le brun se leva pour aller faire ce que lui avait demandé sa mère.  
Mais le professeur de physique sentit un regard meurtrier se poser sur lui.

"Pas touche déchet. C'est ma proie"

Il balbutia un "oui, Xanxus-sama" et arrêta de fixer Tsuna.  
Tsuna dont le cerveau travaillait à plein régime devant la machine à café.  
Sa mère n'allait pas revenir avant 10 bonnes minutes, c'était le moment ou jamais. Il sorti le sachet de cyanure de sa poche et le posa sur la table ; sa mère ne buvait pas de café alors il n'y avait aucun risque, il n'aurait qu'à verser la poudre dans une tasse au hasard et éloigner son frère quelques instants.  
Ou plutôt fuir.  
Car malgré le fait que cette poudre blanche soit la solution à ses problèmes, il ne voulait pas affronter la mort de sa victime en face. Alors, il allait laisser le hasard décider.  
C'était un bon compromis, selon lui.  
Il se dépêcha de verser la poudre dans la première tasse à sa portée et disposa les autres autour sur un plateau qu'il emmena jusque dans la salle à manger.  
Puis, il posa l'ensemble sur la table avec un sourire angélique.  
Il ne savait plus dans quelle tasse était le cyanure.  
Il ne savait pas qui allait le prendre.  
Et c'était très bien comme ça.  
C'est le moment que choisit sa mère pour rentrer, il lui fit une bise sans plus de cérémonie et attrapa le bras de son frère pour le traîner dehors.

"Je sors jouer avec Giotto !"

Ainsi il ne verrait personne mourir.  
Il s'enfuit donc avec son frère - qui était aux anges- et respira une grande goulée d'air frais.  
Il s'était renseigné sur le cyanure. Ça agissait très vite. Et c'était horriblement douloureux. Dans moins d'une minute, il entendrait des cris, preuve que son plan avait marché.  
Son coeur battait à toute allure.

Il s'éloigna encore plus, en fin de compte le fait même d'entendre le cri de douleur qu'allait pousser la victime lui faisait peur, il ne voulait rien savoir, rentrer comme si de rien était et tout nier en bloc.  
Peut-être qu'il réussirait à faire en sorte que sa mère ne lui en parle pas.  
Il attendit, stressant malgré lui. Son frère s'en aperçut et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais Tsuna répondit qu'il avait simplement trop mangé. Giotto sut qu'il mentait, mais ne dit rien.  
Ils restèrent là en silence. Puis, le plus petit retourna vers la maison. Ça devait être bon.  
Une personne devait être morte.

Il traînait le pas, cherchant des excuses pour rentrer plus tard. Il allait proposer de passer à l'épicerie quand son portable sonna. Il ne répondit pas, le sujet de cet appel n'étant que trop évident pour lui.

_Je ne veux rien savoir_

Mais la personne qui l'appelait insistait.

_Non_

La sonnerie continuait de retentir, toujours plus forte et présente dans la tête de Tsuna.

_Non, non. Je ne répondrais pas_

Finalement, il sentit son frère attraper le portable, et décrocher, coupant l'effroyable sonnerie.

"Allo?"

Il regarda le visage de son frère se décomposer au fur et à mesure que la voix parlait, il acquiesça et raccrocha. A ce moment Tsuna cru distinguer l'esquisse d'un sourire mais c'était sûrement son imagination.  
Pourquoi Giotto sourirait alors que quelqu'un était sûrement mort?

"Tsuna... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer"

Étrangement, le ton de son frère sonnait faux. Mais il devait rêver.

"Levi est décédé"  
- Quoi ?!"

Il était surpris, et cela n'était pas de la comédie, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui allait mourir.  
Pour lui, c'était un peu comme si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué, un soulagement parmi tant d'autres.  
C'était le hasard le responsable, et rien de plus.

"Mais...que s'est-il passé?"

Il le savait bien sûr, mais autant jouer les innocents, quitte à ce que ça ne soit pas très naturel.  
Giotto lui fit signe d'avancer en direction de la maison. Puis sur le chemin il déclara:

"C'était un empoisonnement, on ne sait pas encore à quel aliment c'est dû"

_Et j'espère qu'on ne le saura jamais_

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, mais garda le silence.  
Ils rentrèrent chez eux étrangement rassurés alors qu'une ombre les observait de derrière un arbre.

"Kufufu, c'est donc là ta vrai nature Tsunayoshi-kun"

* * *

Hun hun, mais qui est cette ombre ? Quel suspens à couper le souffle! :oupas:

Vous savez quoi? Il a été prouvé scientifiquement que mettre des rewiews permettaient de vivre plus longtemps... Alors que vous ayez aimé ou non, à votre place, j'n'hésiterais pas :D


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Voilà enfin le chapitre 2! Désolées pour le temps qu'il a mis à sortir, et en espérant qu'il vous plaira :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Enfin le week-end! Tsuna n'avait passé que deux jours au collège depuis le meurtre- pardon, l'intoxication alimentaire de cause inconnue- de Levi, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Tout ça parce que, depuis ce fameux jour, il se sentait comme suivi, épié par une présence obscure. Et cela lui donnait des frissons. Mais il se disait que c'était surement la culpabilité, et qu'il se faisait des idées.  
Il était sorti faire un tour dehors avec Gokudera, son meilleur ami et Lambo qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il était on ne peut mieux entouré.  
Ses amis avaient été d'un grand soutien ces deux derniers jours. Car en plus de cette impression d'être espionné, Tsuna devait faire face au je m'en foutisme total de ses professeurs quant à la mort de Levi. Cela ne semblait même pas changer leurs vies, à eux, que le professeur de physique soit mort. Alors que pour Tsuna, cela changeait tout.  
Mais il essayait d'oublier, et Gokudera et Lambo l'y aidaient bien.

«Mouhahaha, Bakadera m'attrapera jamais !  
- Attends un peu stupide vache !»

Le roux ne pu retenir un rire discret ; tout se déroulait comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Mais son rire s'arrêta bien vite, et il fit volte-face, tremblant.  
"Vous allez bien Juudaime?" S'inquiéta l'argenté, délaissant la vachette insupportable deux minutes.  
Tsuna se retourna vers lui, et lui servit un magnifique sourire tout en le rassurant.  
Mais en vérité, non, ca n'allait pas.  
Il était sur d'avoir vu une ombre derrière un arbre...  
Discrètement il se détacha du groupe et avança en direction du par terre où il pensait avoir vu cette silhouette.  
Personne.  
Il commençait vraiment à devenir parano.  
Une main lui attrapa l'épaule.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit un flash en pleine figure.

"Ushishishi, Tsunayoshi Sawada surpris en train de piétiner les plates bandes, je doute que cela fasse un article acceptable pour le journal du lycée.»

Le petit brun contempla en tremblant la personne qui venait de lui parler. Un garçon de taille moyenne, blond, dont la frange mangeait les yeux et qui affichait un sourire de psychopathe à toute épreuve. Belphegor, le reporter du journal de leur lycée. Et accessoirement fou furieux hémophile a ses heures perdues.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Tu m'as fait peur !  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu devrais pas être la.  
- Mais j'ai vu quelqu'un et...  
- Bah moi je ne vois personne.»

Le garçon ne trouva rien a répondre a cela.

"Ushishi, le petit Tsuna a des hallucinations! Ça mériterait un article!  
- Hey toi, enfoiré! Ne viens pas insulter le Dixième!"  
Hayato s'était précipité sur le blond, avec une tête de chien de garde. Il faut dire que le fumeur n'avait jamais apprécié le journaliste.  
"Délinquance en hausse au lycée" "Des rebelles persistent encore à fumer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement"  
Autant d'articles dont il avait été l'acteur principal.  
Donc, l'argenté avait de quoi lui en vouloir. C'était a cause de ce petit con qu'il se faisait surveiller de près par les profs et le directeur.  
Et en plus, ca rendait l'autre bâtard heureux. Rien qu'à voir son sourire bien trop blanc et trop grand.

"Nee, vous jouez plus avec Lambo-san...  
- Ah Lambo, désolé on arrive.  
- Prépare toi stupide vache, j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

Puis ils partirent rejoindre le veau, laissant Bel les observer s'en aller, un sourire en coin.  
Ils continuèrent de marcher, et Tsuna oublia peu a peu ses différents problèmes, profitant juste de ses deux amis. Ces deux amis sur qui il pourrait compter, coûte que coûte, quoiqu'il advienne.  
Le petit brun ne regardant pas où il allait, perdu dans ses rêveries, percuta quelqu'un de plein front.

"Hahiiiii!" S'exclama la personne.

C'était Haru, sa voisine, qui était accompagnée de Fuuta, un camarade de classe.

"Tsu... Tsuna ! Tu tombe à pic, j'avais l'intention de passer chez toi !  
-Hein ? »

Le garçon porta sa main a son front où se trouvait désormais une grosse bosse. Que venait-elle de dire ?  
Il plongea son regard dans celui de la brunette, qui rougit immédiatement. Elle lâcha un petit soupir, et s'apprêta a parler, quand Gokudera intervint :

"Oi fille stupide, excuse toi d'être rentrée ainsi dans le Dixième!  
- C'est bon Gokudera, c'est pas sa faute, c'est moi qui lui suis rentré dedans.  
- Mais non, c'est moi, j'aurais du regarder où j'allais, mais j'étais tellement pressée de te voir !»

Elle avait les yeux pétillants et la bouche en cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Tsuna. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle ne le considérait pas seulement comme un ami.  
De toute façon, tout le monde était amoureux de Tsuna...

« Ah et, p-pourquoi voulait tu me voir? »

Le brun se grattait l'arrière du crane, ce qui lui conférait un air candide adorable et qui eut pour effet de faire encore plus rougir la jeune fille - et Hayato aussi, mais ça c'est un secret.

« Haru? Reprit le petit brun, voyant que la fillette ne répondait pas - trop occupée qu'elle était a baver.  
- Ah ! Euh avec Fuuta on a une pièce de théâtre à présenter à l'école et on voudrait que tu nous aide à apprendre le texte. Disons, demain midi...  
-Tu vas venir, hein Tsuna-ni ?!  
C'est Fuuta qui venait de prendre la parole avec son air adorable.  
Tsuna ne put tout simplement pas dire non : le garçonnet était juste tellement pur, innocent et mignon! Il accepta donc la proposition de la brune - ce qui outra Gokudera, bien qu'il ne dit rien : il ne contredirait jamais son Juudaime chéri- puis ils repartirent, laissant là les deux acteurs en herbe.

"Dites dixième, on en croise du monde aujourd'hui, manquerait plus qu'on tombe sur..."

Silence  
«Gokudera, ça va ?!»

Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui même, se tenant le ventre d'une main et pointant le chemin de l'autre.  
Tsuna suivit la main de son ami, et vit ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.  
Une jolie jeune fille qui accourait avec un air inquiet.

"G-grande sœur..."

Bianchi Gokudera, sœur d'Hayato. Et accessoirement la plus grande peur de ce dernier.

"Tsuna-kun !»

La belle italienne était accompagnée de sa petite amie, Kyoko.

« Tiens, Gokudera-kun, ça va ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il a l'habitude. »

Tsuna détailla un instant les deux femmes, qui formaient vraiment un couple hétéroclite - a défaut de former un couple hétéro.  
Bianchi avait cette démarche et cette prestance de femme à hommes, celle qui sait user de son charme à son avantage, tandis que Kyoko était l'adorable fillette innocente aux grands yeux doux. Par contre, elles étaient aussi belle l'une que l'autre. Différentes, mais belles.

« Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici, moi qui pensait que vous passiez vos après midi devant la console.  
-Tss, c'est cette stupide vache qui a insister pour sortir !  
- Tiens Hayato, tu vas mieux?»

Bianchi se pencha sur son frère, ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre malade de nouveau.

«On...On va vous laisser je crois.» Fit Tsuna a contrecœur en tirant son meilleur ami. «Au revoir Bianchi, Kyoko. »

Il adressa un doux sourire à la deuxième. Il aimait bien Kyoko Sasagawa, c'était une fille gentille et...  
Oh non.  
Il venait de se souvenir.  
Sasagawa. Kyoko était la soeur de Ryohei...  
Pourtant celle ci n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter de la disparition de celui ci. Il est vrai qu'elle était insouciante et habituée aux escapades de son frère, mais cela faisait presque une semaine, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter...  
Tsuna hésita un instant à lui en parler. Mais ce serait trop suspect. Et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir lui mentir si elle posait des questions. Alors il se contenta d'un signe de tête, et partit, trainant un Gokudera à demi-conscient et suivi par un Lambo aussi énervant que d'habitude.

«Mouhahaha, Yamamoto n'était pas là cette fois !  
-Tien, maintenant que tu le dis, d'habitude il est tout le temps en train de les coller...  
- Me parle pas de cet imbécile... Bougonna Hayato. Il m'énerve...»

Malgré ce que disait l'argenté, Tsuna savait très bien qu'en réalité il aimait bien Yamamoto Takeshi. Ce type venait souvent chez son ami, officiellement pour voir Hayato, mais plus officieusement, pour voir sa soeur.  
Mais bon, il n'allait rien avancer sans en être sur.  
Tous trois continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au domicile des Sawada dans l'idée d'y prendre le gouter, comme chaque week end.

«On est rentré !

-Maman ?

Il progressa vers le salon et y trouva sa mère, en pleurs sur le canapé.  
Il se précipita vers elle, abandonnant à son triste sort son ami toujours malade qui se mit à ramper derrière lui, et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

"Maman?! Pourquoi pleures-tu? Maman?!"

Les sanglots de sa mère redoublèrent, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la serrer fort contre lui.

«C'est... C'est Lussuria, il...»

Elle se remit à sangloter.  
Tsuna dégluti difficilement.  
_Non, quand meme pas..._

« Il est mort ! »

Tsuna eut comme un bug.  
Lussuria était...mort?  
Il ne savait même pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou non.  
Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et ce qui arriva après lui glaça encore plus le sang.

"On l'a retrouvé pendu à un manège dans une fête foraine... Sanglota sa mère.  
-Quoi ? »

Même lui n'aurait jamais eu une idée aussi saugrenue. Certes il aurait fini par tuer Lussuria un jour ou l'autre mais là, ce n'était pas lui, on l'avait en quelque sorte devancé.  
Et il n'aimait pas ça.  
C'était sa vengeance, et bien que cela le répugnait, c'était à lui de le tuer.  
Il serra sa mère un peu plus fort, trop fort, à cause de la colère qu'il ressentait, et essaya de la réconforter tant bien mal. Les sanglots cessèrent peu à peu, et il décida de la laisser un peu seule.  
Quant à Gokudera, il rentra chez lui, emmenant aussi Lambo.

Tsuna était de nouveau seul avec lui-même, et surtout, avec une question.  
Qui avait bien pu faire ca ?  
Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine et il se retourna brusquement.  
Personne.  
Il sourit, quelqu'un était derrière tout ça et il allait le trouver.  
Il se le jurait.  
Il monta jusque dans sa chambre, pour réfléchir un peu plus au calme, et se figea. Il y avait un papier sur son bureau. Un papier qui n'était pas là avant.  
Il s'approcha lentement et le déplia, intrigué.  
A l'intérieur était inscrit, en écriture de sang:

«Alors Tsunayoshi? Mon cadeau t'as plu? »

Sans plus attendre il déchira la lettre et la balança par la fenêtre. On se foutait de lui, c'était sûr maintenant.  
Quelqu'un était au courant de son plan et l'aidait dans l'ombre. En résumé, encore un putain de stalker.  
Mais lui aussi finirait par périr.  
Ils finiraient tous par périr.  
Il avait bien l'intention de tuer tous ceux qui viendraient s'immiscer dans sa vie.  
C'était sa résolution.

* * *

Sauvez un chaton, laissez une rewiew ~


End file.
